Antoine Dareus
*Name................................Dareus, Antoine William *Age....................................35 Years *Place of Birth..................Coronet City, Corellia *Service Number.............651344574 *Security Clearance.......BDS-001 Restricted *Flight Status...................Active - Combat Capable *Branch.............................Bureau of Operations *Sub Branch....................Diplomatic Service *Position...........................Ambassador *Current Residence.......Caspar Biography Early life (20 BBY–3 BBY) Born into a middle class average family, to Joseph and Emily Dareus, Antoine from the beginning was taught the morals and values of the Galactic Empire. He spent many years studying, never having too many friends; unless they were schoolmates that only wanted to learn with him. He quickly developed an adeptness for mechanics as well as piloting ability, which was nurtured by his old man; who always said that he would be a great pilot in his own time (Much to the hatred of that idea from his mother who wanted him to join an infantry unit). Continue perseverance into his workload did pay off as he graduated the top 10% of his high school class; even though he was 1 year younger than the rest. The Academy (3 BBY–1 ABY) Antoine entered the Imperial Naval Academy at the young age of 17, and immediately began his masters program for piloting. He majored in 2 courses, and minored in 2 as well; earning him a Masters with Honors Degree by the time he had earned his Diploma. Throughout his 4 years in school, he constantly was studying, and excelling with ease past most of the others in his class; again, his high grades taking a large toll on what social life, or lack thereof; he did have. In his 4th year, he was accepted for an internship as an acting Ensign with the Outer Rim Fleet; and finished his graduating year actually applying the information that he had been learning in real combat situations instead of a datachip. His first formal promotion to the rank of Ensign was pinned on his chest by then-Commodore Becton; whom had signed his acceptance and mentored the young pilot since his arrival to the fleet from the Naval Academy. The way he entered active service never did stand too well with the regular Junior Officers; but then again, he would prove to be far better than they in time. *'Major' - Advanced Combat Tactics: Starfighter Operations (Hons.) *'Major' - Starship Engineering Design and Repair *'Minor' - Imperial Command Doctrination *'Minor' - Advanced Combat Tactics: Fleet Operations Early Career (1 ABY–9 ABY) Quickly, his CO's learned that he was very adept at both combat and tactical leadership styles. Within his first 5 years as a commissioned officer; he was promoted several smaller times to command squadrons, but soon found himself with a new role in the group. During one of the many skirmishes with pirates and smugglers out that far; Commodore Becton watched as an undermanned Razor Squadron quickly made work of a small raid on an Imperial Navy Shipping Convoy, the victory was a remarkable success with only TIE lost in the entire engagement. For his sheer skill and tactical sense, the Commodore issued a special field promotion, to Commander; and a special assignment which was reportedly approved by the highest of the battle group's authorities. At age 26, he was transferred to the ISD Ravager, and assumed his new responsibilities as the Commanding Officer - Starfighter Operations for the Outer Rim Battle Group. In this capacity, he would no longer pilot ships, but maintain field command of each starfighter that was in the sector, reporting directly to the Commodore himself; though he did miss flying, the dedication and skill that he demonstrated in this capacity was phenomenal to say the least. He received outstanding fitness reports each evaluation period; and was recommended for promotion several more times. An incident that happened 5 years ago would put a permanent dark stain over his previously distinguished career. Court-martialled by the Senior Officers of the Battle Group, he pleaded guilty to a charge of Gross Insubordination; in exchange for the charges of dereliction of duty, and disobeying an order from a superior officer. The Admiralty saw fit, in light of his perfect service record up to that point; for him to be imprisoned for 10 years in the Imperial Naval Brig on Kessel, be demoted to the rank of Ensign; and stripped all medals of recognition (until such time as the medals could be reinstated with exceptional service upon release). Court-Martial Sentence (9 ABY) The following sentence was imposed by Fleet Admiral Becton, who served as Commanding Officer of the Outer Rim Battle Group. *Imprisonment for 10 years, no possibility of reprieve for 5 of said years. *Demotion of rank from Commander, to the rank of Ensign. *Forfeiture of pay for the duration of imprisonment. *To be stripped of all Medals and Commendations of the Imperial Naval Forces. Possible commendation reinstatement after sentence has been completed. Prison Years (9 ABY–14 ABY) Kessel- A name that few people ever return from; fortunately, the sentence that was imposed on Antoine was 10 years to be served in the Imperial Naval Brig; a far cry from the actual mines which undoubtedly do work people to early graves. Most of his time in the cells; was spent with quiet days of reading. One of the most unusual things, the guards commented on, were the complete and utter lack of correspondence, even with his own family, who would constantly try to communicate with him. Increasingly more introverted than other prisoners, he spent most of the time either reading, or being the only friend to an old man who most of the staff and prisoners regarded as completely insane. Throughout their friendship, Dareus heard tales of far away planets, Bureau of Operations missions carried out for the Emperor himself, Mysteries of the Sith; things that normal people did think were nothing but the rantings of an old man. Following his release for good behavior, not to mention a change in the Imperial Command Structure, he dismissed all the tales as simple conversation; but he would be proven wrong not long in his return to the Navy. Re-commission (14 ABY—15 ABY) Shortly after his parole, Antoine left for the Naval Academy, once again, and a year long refresher course and re-indoctrination into the Imperial Military. As always he was par excellence above the class, and was even able to teach his fellow students a thing or two about flying. The bulk of the professors at the Academy treated him like a son coming home; save for the Admirals and admission staff; who openly showed their displeasure with the circumstances of his return. Officially, he was reinstated with operational flight status, as well as the rank of Ensign, according to his parole conditions. Originally assigned to a unit on the Dauntless; he found himself stationed aboard the HIMS Predator after it's destruction; with the rest of War Shrike Squadron. After an unusual, and disturbing trip to the isolated and little known Sith planet of Ord Trasi; Dareus finds an unexpected ally to help him regain his career. After a successful raid on the Imperial Palace, and trip to the Ancient Sith Temple with Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin; the former ace finds himself back on the fast track to glory in the Empire. Newly promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade, he never even had the chance to take his assigned post as Naval Pilot for the 501st Legion; instead being pleasantly surprised and honored to become Commandig Officer of War Shrike Squadron. Disappearance (15 ABY—15 ABY) Shortly after receiving command of his squadron; and turning it back into one of the best units of Imperial Pilots; Antoine dispatched a datacard to Naval High Command, and his own Commanding Officers, without much of an explanation. It contained his formal letter of resignation, as well as a personal note which stated he had family affairs to immediately take care of. The career of one of the Empire's best pilots, and rising stars, was over in a few short words on a small datacard. Leaving quietly from the ship; he immediately chartered a private vessel which landed him back on Corellia; where he promptly; disappeared from all records that the Empire could find. His bank account; and other financial assets were left untouched, and even his closest personal friends were unable to be contacted. Occasionally people saw him on almost any planet in the Galaxy; some said they saw him on Coruscant during the fighting, others say Nar Shaddaa, even Bespin for some time; although none of those reports could ever really be authenticated. Caspar (15ABY—) As quickly as he disappeared, Antoine resurfaced on Corellia for some time, simply maintaining the high life that his family's money could afford; being a simple socialite for quite some time. Several months later, the clean and sober man was appointed as Imperial Ambassador to Caspar; an unusual jump from Naval Officer, Special Ops and War Vet; to a man of peace. Since taking up the post; there has been far more than usual activity at the Embassy; although no one on his staff, or even in the vicinity of the place, are willing to make a guess as to what is causing the stir. Medals and Awards *Navy Cross *Star of Cimber *Medal of Redemption with Cluster *Death Star Memorial Medal *Early Campaigns Medal *Long Service Medal with Gold Star *Good Conduct Medal with Gold Star *Ace Pilot Ribbon with 2 Clusters *FighterOps Ribbon with Star *FleetOps Ribbon with Star *Outer Rim Service Ribbon with Star *Core Worlds Service Ribbon Roleplay Logs ''See Antoine Dareus's Logs for complete listing. Note that information contained within those logs would be IC knowledge only by those who were there; any other use must have permission granted by a player involved in the scene.'' OOC Information *Dareus' charges, as well as sentencing could only be used ICly if you were told by him, or are a previous/current superior officer with direct access to his personnel file. *He was the youngest person ever to be promoted to the role of Sector Commander - Outer Rim Starfighter Operations. *Joseph Dareus was an accomplished and accredited agent for the Bureau of Operations; however Antoine has no idea about his father's former position with the Imperial Government; until his resignation. *His father was the only one to not embark on a Naval Career; several Uncles and distant cousins have served and retired at far higher ranks than Antoine. *Special thanks to both Danik and Krieg for helping me design the page; and to Hawke for making sure my logs are all clean (It is appreciated). Dareus, Antoine Dareus, Antoine